Sexo a lo escocés
by Haru Alexius
Summary: A Arthru le ha asustado una cadena de mensajes de terror en internet. Allistor decide callarle llevándole con el a la cama. ¿para calmarle? Nah, el quiere sexo y punto. No tiene que dar explicaciones. ScotEng.


_NO LO LEAS! NO LO LEAS! NO LO LEAS!_

 _Hola me llamo Michelle y tengo 15 años. Me corté las venas y este mensaje tiene una maldición. Si no reenvías en menos de 20 minutos esto a 30 personas apareceré debajo de tu cama y te mataré._

Arthur estaba sentado como un indio sobre el sofá, tapado completamente con una manta. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía protegido. Claro, como si una manta le pudiese proteger de una flecha y peor, de un fantasma. ¡No! ¡Qué tontería! Él no era como América, no le tenía miedo a esas cosas. Además, tenía muchos amigos mágicos cómo las hadas y Fliying Mint Bunny. Siguió mirando la pantalla del ordenador que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

No sabía cómo se había metido en ese sitio, pero comenzó a leer los comentarios y se quedó aterrorizado al ver que había mucha gente que había copiado y pegado el mismo mensaje atemorizante. ¿Y si era verdad? No. Por favor, debía utilizar la razón… pero... si tanta gente lo repitió… por algo sería ¿No? Arthur sintió un terrible escalofrío. El ambiente no ayudaba. Estaba en una pequeña casa muy antigua en medio de las _High Lands_ escocesas. Estaba construida con cimientos de piedra, un techo de pizarra y con un sistema de calefacción, electricidad y agua caliente con pocas garantías. Realmente lo que más le sorprendía a Arthur era el hecho de tener wifi, pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte, bendiciendo eso. Siguió leyendo más historias de terror. La mayoría eran sobre gente horrible, verdaderos psicópatas y criminales. Empezó a llover. Eso era algo a lo que Arthur estaba acostumbrado y de hecho lo disfrutaba, pero lo que no aguantaba eran las tormentas. Sí. Ese tipo de tormentas que parecen preceder al fin del mundo. El viento entraba por los recovecos de la casa y llegaba hasta los huesos del inglés, esos silbidos, ese frío, la soledad... Cuando decidió parar, se fue la luz. Justo lo que le faltaba. La oscuridad le daba muy mala sensación y eso no era lo peor: escuchó ruidos en el exterior y por su mente pasaron todas las criaturas malvadas que existían en la cultura popular. Se hizo una bola tapado con su manta y dejando solo un hueco en su cara para ver algo, estuvo atento. La puerta se abrió, el viento comenzó a silbar con mayor intensidad, varios papeles que había amontonados sobre una mesa volaron por los aires con la corriente y una figura terrible apareció por la puerta, un relámpago le iluminó por detrás, resaltando si silueta. Arthur no lo pudo evitar…

-¡No me mates, por favor! –entre lágrimas, le lloró mientras respiraba forzadamente por el susto.

-¿Eh? Pero que dices… cada día eres más idiota… -dijo entre calada y calada. Parece que estaba fumando algo.

Esa voz le resultó familiar. La figura se acercó a una mesita y sacó una linterna. Tras darle un par de golpes, se encendió y apuntó directamente al rubio. Cerró los ojos, muy molesto, pues la linterna, aunque antigua, era potente. El extraño cerró la puerta, pues el agua estaba entrando al interior de la casa. Arthur divisó entonces quién era esa persona detrás de la linterna: su hermano Allistor.

-¡Qué susto me has dado! –dijo el menor, asustado.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estás ahí tirado? –el pelirrojo apagó el cigarrillo abriéndolo la ventana y dejando que se mojara.

-¡Nada! –se levantó corriendo y quitándose la manta, pero rápidamente volvió a ponérsela al estallar otro trueno.

Allistor rodó los ojos y se encendió otro cigarrillo.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso con esos miedos tuyos de niño pequeño… -aunque en realidad no parecía del todo alterado. De hecho, daba la impresión de estar muy tranquilo.

-No son miedos de niño pequeño –el tsundere rubio trató de explicar con orgullo. Observó que su hermano trató de reparar el cuadro de luces pero era difícil con solo una mano, así que miró al asustadizo inglés.

-¿Podrías sostener tú la linterna? –el tono era algo borde, pero jamás lo admitiría. Además, estaba seguro de que al retarle de esa manera, iría corriendo a defender su honor de caballero. Acertó. Arthur se levantó, tapado con la manta y le sujetó la linterna.

Allistor trató de reparar la avería pero aparentemente no pudo hacer nada. De nuevo, los rayos y truenos iluminaron la habitación y Arthur no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Si bien es verdad que nunca le habían dado miedo, se sentía extraño. Esos mensajes y el miedo colectivo le habían hecho entrar en pánico.

En ese momento algo tocó el frío corazón de Allistor y recordó esos días en los que Iggy no media más de un metro y le temía a los rayos y a los truenos. A su memoria se sumaron las raras veces (contadas) en las que le consolaba. La mayoría de las veces era simplemente para callarlo, pues llegaba un momento que no soportaba sus gritos y lloros, pero a veces, el duro corazón de piedra de Escocia se ablandaba y le daba a su hermano el cariño que necesitaba.

Le cogió en brazos y le llevó hasta su cama. Naturalmente, al ser su casa, su cama era la más grande y blandita pues, además, era doble. Tiró bruscamente al inglés, el cual se quejó.

-¡Idiota! ¿Podrías haberlo hecho con más suavidad?

-Tus gritos me irritan. En realidad, casi todo en ti me irrita…

Allistor agarró a su hermano de las manos y le extendió bocarriba en la cama. Le miró fijamente, echando el humo que tenía en la boca sobre el menor. Arthur se giró, tosiendo. No le gustaba nada el humo y menos mezclado con el aliento de su hermano. Era una mezcla de whiskey y tabaco que le parecía repugnante.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Callarte. –dijo tajantemente el de cabellos rojos mientras le bajaba los pantalones. El menor trató de resistirse pero no pudo.

Estaba confuso. No veía nada y solo se podían oír las gotas de lluvia caer. El único momento en el que fugazmente podía ver a su hermano era cuando la luz de los truenos iluminaba la sala y a veces, ni eso.

Notó que no tenía pantalones y que ahora su hermano iba a por la parte de arriba.

-Allistor, para… pro favor… -dijo entre lagrimas –no me apetece, de veras…

El mayor hizo caso omiso y metió sus frías y grandes manos debajo de la camiseta del menor, sobresaltándolo un poco debido al brusco cambio de temperatura, era incomodo para él. Las extremidades subieron desde la cadera hasta las axilas, haciendo un suave movimiento con los dedos sobre la piel del inglés. Quitó la derecha mientras que con la izquierda aun seguía acariciando a su compañero. Le quitó la camiseta despacio pero que buena técnica, tenía bastante entrenamiento.

Arthur notó que la temperatura descendía. No era solo por estar desnudo, sino porque se habrían quedado sin calefacción. Con una tiritera incipiente, logró acercarse al oído de Allistor:

-Te-tengo frio… A-Allistor… -tuvo que poner su voz más lastimosa para tratar de ser convincente. No sabía la razón, pero esa bajada de temperatura le hizo recordar un video sobre señales paranormales, y una de esas, era la bajada de temperatura. Ese malvado espíritu o algún fantasma le estaría rondando, y eso le asustaba mucho.

-Deja entonces que te caliente, _lil bro_ … -dijo el escocés mientras le bajaba de nuevo para mirarle fijamente. Su tono era juguetón. En ese momento, Arthur supo que no podía hacer nada.

El escocés comenzó a besarle el cuello y dejarle un par de chupetones. Arthur en ese momento pudo olerle el pelo y casi vomitaba. No soportaba el olor tan fuerte que dejaba el tabaco en su hermano y, a su parecer, le quitaba bastante sensualidad y atractivo.

Arthur cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó poseer. Su vello estaba en punta y sus escalofríos poco a poco le calentaron, sobre todo en sus partes íntimas.

Los abrió cuando vio que su hermano se levantó. Oyó que salía de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Mientras le esperaba, se pasó la mano por el cuello, notando aun la saliva de los besos que le estaba dando, se quedaba fría. En la lejanía pudo diferenciar un sonido, el de unos pantalones caer al suelo (sonido que diferenció por la hebilla del cinturón). Cuando su hermano volvió, se subió a la cama y paso una pierna hacía el otro extremo, quedando a horcajadas frente al menor.

Arthur se volvió a tumbar. Respiraba más relajado pero no pudo evitar pegar un respingo cuando un líquido frio invadió su ombligo.

-¡No te muevas o lo tirarás todo! –dijo el mayor tratando de mantener al menor quieto en su sitio.

-¿Qué es eso?

Arthur no obtuvo respuesta, pues Allistor absorbió el líquido que había derramado sobre el ombligo de su hermano y, agarrándole con sus manos, ahora más calientes, de la cintura, comenzó a lamerle desde el ombligo todo la tripa. Subió hasta el pecho y la garganta, terminando en un pasional beso. Arthur descubrió en ese momento que el líquido que Allistor había tomado era whiskey.

-Whiskey… -respondió el mayor.

-A buenas horas… -se quejó el menor. El olor a alcohol inundó la habitación. Vale, Arthur no se quejaba de eso. A él no le molestaba y de hecho, se consideraba un buen bebedor de ron, siempre el mejor, ojo. Y no, no se emborrachaba tan a menudo. Nunca supo por qué se tenía esa imagen de él. -¿Sabes que eso se hace con el tequila y no con el whiskey? –dijo en un afán de parecer el listo.

-¿Sabes que me importa una mierda? –típica respuesta en realidad de Allistor. No le importaba nada lo que la gente opinara de él.

Repitió un par de veces ese ritual con el whiskey, dejando a Arthur un poco pegajoso. Lo que el rubio solo podía pensar en ese momento era la ducha que se iba a dar después del acto. Estaba claro que los hermanos no tenían el mismo concepto de higiene.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su seme empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna. En un principio cerro las piernas corriendo pero despacio fue abriéndolas.

-Allistor… -no podía evitar gemir de placer.

Lamentablemente ese placer se vio alterado cuando notó el miembro de su hermano en su interior. Había entrado como quien dice, sin llamar. Podría haber metido los dedos o algo para humedecer (aunque estaba ya bastante húmedo) pero no. Recordó en ese momento que estaba hablando de su hermano Allistor. No es que se preocupase mucho por la integridad física de su muerde almohadas y menos si ese era Arthur.

El menor no puso evitar curvarse hasta ser abrazado por su hermano, el cual también había ido a su encuentro. La metió y la sacó durante varios minutos.

-Te voy a matar por esto, Allistor… -logró decir el menor mientras exhalaba y gemía. Salía un poco de vaho por su boca.

-No podrías matar ni a una hormiga, pirata cobarde… -Allistor le tumbó y mientras, dio un par de embestidas más.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! –Arthur gemía. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba todo tipo de sexo, aunque fuese el pasivo. Por otro lado, oyó los gemidos de Allistor. Era mucho más tranquilo, pero su grave voz resonaba con fuerza en los tímpanos de su hermano. -¡Ah! ¡Allistorr!

-Sí, se que encanta… -dijo, acariciando sus piernas de arriba a abajo. Eso hizo que el rubio se encogiera de gusto. Le gustaba que se asemejara a un cachorrito cuando de su cuerpo se trataba.

Mientras, Arthur miraba por la ventana. Ya había dejado de llover y pudo distinguir la silueta de algunas montañas en el horizonte. Esas montañas le traían recuerdos muy emocionantes pero también tristes. Recordó muchas batallas que libró contra los escoceses en algunos campos y las emboscadas que le montaban siempre en esas montañas. Siempre acababa siendo prisionero de su hermano. Y, como era de esperarse, poco tardaba el pelirrojo en quitarse su armadura y darle un buen meneo. La situación en la que estaba ahora era bastante mejor en comparación, pues era mejor que hacerlo en el suelo, lleno de magulladuras de la guerra. Vale, no era suelo, era paja, pero picaba mucho.

Notó en ese momento como un líquido caliente se derramaba no solo en su interior. Se incorporó, haciendo que este cayera también por sus piernas y la cama. Estaba sorprendido, pues se había quedado sumido en los recuerdos del pasado. En esos mismos recuerdos en los que su hermano le quemaba con un hierro caliente solo por el puro placer del sadismo.

Allistor gimió de placer mientras terminaba de descargarse. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Arthur aun seguía erecto. Al parecer, el menor no había reparado en ese detalle y es que Allistor ya había perdido el puesto como pensamiento más importante. Así que decidió encenderse un cigarrillo. Arthur supuso que, como siempre, se echaría su fumadita después de cada polvo, pero se sorprendió cuando ese cigarro le quemó en el cuello.

-¡Aaah! –gritó mientras se incorporaba y se tocaba la quemadura- ¡Qué demonios haces? –Una mano le tumbó, agarrándole del cuello. Sintió como el whiskey caía por su cuello. Un par de lametazos ayudaron a aliviar el dolor de la herida, además de retirar el alcohol.

-No me prestabas atención, así que solo quería llamarla.

Y eso que Arthur estaba pensando en lo civilizado que se estaba volviendo su hermano en el sexo. Nada de eso. Seguía siendo un puto y cruel sádico. La diferencia es que se adaptaba a los tiempos y ya no era una barra para marcar ganado o hacer armas. Era un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que..? ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –Allistor logró callar a su hermano acariciándole su pene.

Con la mano derecha se dedicó a masajearle esa parte mientras que le pellizcaba los pezones despacio. Sus manos volvían a estar frías y eso puso a su hermano aun más cachondo si cabía (a su parecer).

-Allistor… -logró gemir- Me voy a… ¡Mmm! –el sentir a su hermano masajeándole en puntos tan calientes y aliviando dicha calentura con sus frías manos le hizo sentir tales contrastes que no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Así fue tal la sensación que se corrió, salpicando al mayor el liquido blanco, tras una serie de orgasmos. Acto seguido, ambos se besaron y abrazaron, quedándose así un buen rato.

-Voy a por hielo para el whiskey… me apetece un trago- dijo el mayor mientras se separaba del cuerpo aun temblando de su hermanito menor.

Arthur solo pudo asentir confuso mientras miraba al techo y pensaba en que todo esto se había producido porque un maldito rayo les había dejado sin luz y se había asustado como un niño pequeño.

Algo le iluminó de golpe. Sus oídos se afinaron fuertemente al oír un clack. Era el de un interruptor. Dirigió la vista a la puerta y vio la luz de la cocina encendida.

Maldito. Le había estado mintiendo toda esa hora. Maldito escocés, maldito pelirrojo, maldito borracho, maldito fumador, maldito hermano.

-¡Maldito Allistor! –gritó Arthur desde la cama con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **Bueeeno mi primer fic guarrillo (¿) regalo para mi amigüito Mizo que me pidio un ScotEng y bueno, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, no soy muy dada a escribir este tipo de cosas pero por el, lo hago! Mizu lo vale**!


End file.
